Mixed Emotions
by Coolty
Summary: Skye is an amazing hacker not to mention a beautiful woman, so you can imagine her surprise when she gets recruited to work for the agency that she hacked into. Will she be able to handle working for this organization and control the feeling that she's having for a fellow co-worker? Read and find out. This is a Skitz ship but there may be more ships in the future. T for now. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Everybody, report to the Command Center." Says Agent Coulson over the Buses' intercoms. Once everyone has entered, Coulson debriefs them on the mission at hand.

"I called you all here because we have the chance to catch the person who hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D database and stole some classified information." Says Coulson

"What all do we know about this guy?" asks Ward

"Well first of all it isn't a 'guy'," replies May with her face showing no emotion what so ever, "it is a woman and so far all we know is that her name is Skye and she is an excellent hacker."

"So, what is our mission exactly?" asks Fitz

"Well first things first," says Coulson, "we find her and bring her back here for interrogation then, we will try and recruit her to the team."

Almost as soon as he said it, the room erupted into a mixture of confused 'whats' and 'whys'. After the noise died down he explained to them that she was very good at what she does so she would be better suited to be part of the team instead of against it. Once they were all somewhat on the same page, Coulson sent Fitz and Simmons to the lab to continue their work and wait for further instruction, May went to the cockpit to fly them to the last known location of Skye while Coulson and Ward went to prepare for the extraction.

 ** _Meanwhile in Skye's van…_**

 ** _Skye's P.O.V_**

"Almost….got it!" I said to myself as I hacked through a banks firewall and began transferring some funds into my account. Once I was finished, I started to relax a little, brushing my long brown hair out of the way of my dark brown eyes. Unfortunately, before I could finish up entirely there was a knock on my van door. Considering that I don't get many visitors (or any for that matter) I decided that I was going to make a run for it but whoever these people were, they thought of everything. As soon as one of the strangers opened up my back-left door, I tried to bolt through the other one only to be stopped by what seemed like a man in his forties. Whatever it was that I did to them, I could tell that it wasn't good.

I started to feel nervous sitting in this strange room with a bunch of hexagons seeming to be molded into the side of the metal walls. I began to wonder what they were going to do to me considering I hadn't the slightest clue as to what it was that I did to them, although considering my line of work I doubted that it was to receive a certificate of appreciation. My train of thought was interrupted when the door, which was barely noticeable since it was the same style the walls were, opened up and the man who brought me to this place entered alongside a man who was taller than he was with black hair and an intense stare that gave me chills.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just bring me here against my free will." I yelled with a really harsh tone of voice toward the two men.

"My name is Phil Coulson and this is Agent Ward and we're with S.H.I.E.L.D." said the man who brought me here as he stared me right in the eye.

"Oh." was the only thing that I could think to say at that moment because I knew who it was that I was dealing with.

"Judging by that look on your face, I'm going to assume that you know who we are considering, you know, you hacked our database and stole classified information." Coulson said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, well you see I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for that." I said without thinking.

"Oh you do," said Ward with a perplexed look on his face, "and what reason might that be?"

"Um…well…I hadn't thought that part through yet." I confessed with a sly smile on my face.

"Don't worry you're not in any trouble, in fact, I was going to offer you a job." Coulson said with his warm smile.

"Wait, what? You're going to hire me on as what, your PA?" I said with a half-hearted laugh.

"We were think more along the lines of a consultant. You would stay on-board and help us in any way that you can using your knowledge of computers and your hacking ability." says Coulson as he looks at me with what seems like, hope in his eyes.

After contemplating it for a minute or so, I decided to accept the job because it was in my best interest to work with these people, for more reasons than one. Soon, I was taught the protocol for working with S.H.I.E.L.D, shown my room and last but not least, I was led to what seemed to be a laboratory where four other people were talking.

"Agents, this our new consultant, Skye, this is the rest of the team." Says Coulson as he and I walk into the lab where everyone else is waiting.

I decided to not be rude so I said, "Hi." to no one in particular.

"Hello Skye," said a girl with a British accent, "I'm Simmons."

"Hello," spoke the man standing beside her with a Scottish accent who, if I do say so myself, was quite attractive, "I'm Fitz."

"Names May." said an Asian woman dressed all in black who seemed to be about the same age as Coulson.

"And you've already met Ward," Coulson said as he gestured toward the man who had been with him the entire time, "well since we've all met, I think that it's about time that we get back to work and Skye, until I have a place setup for you, you'll stay down here and help Fitz-Simmons with some of their projects."

After he said that, everyone besides Fitz-Simmons and I left and went to other places on the Bus since I was sure they each had their own assignments.

"So….is there anything that I can help you guys with?" I asked looking at the two scientists.

After a moment of contemplation, Fitz answered.

"Yeah actually, we could use some help on a project that we had started a while ago, but never got the chance to finish." As he said it I saw a look of happiness spread across Simmons face.

"Oh yeah, we need someone who can help us build a computer that is powerful enough to hack through any firewall out there, yet portable enough so that we can take it out in the field with us, do you feel up to it? Simmons asked staring at me intently.

With a smirk on my face I replied by simply saying, "You had me at 'hack'." and when I saw that they were both smiling I knew that this was going to be the start of an amazing friendship.

* * *

 **Yay you read it :)** **Thanks**

 ***I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this story and what you think will happen next. If I like yours, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **-Coolty**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are reading this story, I would to give you a virtual hug.**

 ***gives hug to everyone.***

 **Enjoy chapter 2.**

 ** _Skye's P.O.V_**

It's been about a month since I signed on to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and I can honestly say that I feel a bit… useless.

Everyone else on the team has an extremely important role here. FitzSimmons are brilliant scientists and create just about all of our gadgets. Ward is excellent at combat and he speaks six languages (seriously, how do you even have time to learn all of them in this profession.) May is, well May is just a freakin' badass and one of the coolest people I've ever meet, even if she is a little reserved. Coulson is really good at interrogations and planning, he is also like the father that I've always wanted.

 _Maybe i'm here just because i hacked my way in, they don't need me here except for little things._ I think to myself as I sit in the lounge on my laptop working on something for Coulson.

Most days I just work on whatever Coulson tells me to which include something along the lines of either getting them access into a party or getting them information on whoever we're tracking down at the moment. I know that I still need a lot of training, but I know that I could be doing more (I mean come on, I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D for Christ's sake.)

One of my favorite things to do when I'm not doing anything (which is most of the time) is to go down to the lab and watch FitzSimmons work. I don't know why it is that I'm drawn to them but out of everyone on the team, I've become really close to them.

Today when I went down to the lab after finishing up with something that Coulson had asked me to do, I found that Simmons wasn't there but Fitz was.

"Hey Fitz" I said as I came through the door.

"Hello Skye" said Fitz as he stared at something on his computer screen.

I came in I sat at the desk that had been set up for me in the lab and it had a perfect view of the entire lab, including FitzSimmons desks and the holotable.

"Where's Simmons?" I asked as I took my seat and looked at Fitz.

"She went to go pick up some supplies that we need to build some different types of ammunition for the Night Night Gun?" said Fitz still looking at the monitor.

I replied with a simple "Oh" but I couldn't help but think about the insanely intelligent man in front of me.

 _I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through his hair. Has he ever kissed a girl before if not, I wouldn't mind being the first. I wonder if he and Simmons are a 'thing' they seem really close._

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard that sexy, Scottish accent.

"Skye, why're you looking at me like that?" said Fitz as he stated walking towards me.

Realizing that I had been staring, I quickly turned away and looked at my computer and tried hard to not be awkward… it didn't work.

"Pfft, I wasn't staring at you I was just, looking at you for an extended amount of time." I said trying to be cool but failing miserable considering he was now sitting on my desk looking down at me with his blue eyes that made me squirm in my seat.

"You literally just gave me the definition of staring," Fitz said with an amused smile on his face, "now come on, tell me what you're over hear thinking about."

I tried to think of something to say but all I could think about was how close he was to me and what I would do to him if we were alone on this big, empty plane.

"Earth to Skye," said Fitz as he was snapping his fingers in front of my face, "you're doing it again." He said while giving a quite but noticeable chuckle.

"Sorry it's just that, I have a lot on my mind." I said suddenly very interested in my hands.

"Oh, ok" said Fitz still looking at me, "well if you ever need to talk you know where I live, I mean you should anyways considering our bunks are right beside each other." said Fitz kind of awkwardly, and with that he got off my desk, patted me on my shoulder and then got back to work.

After that I thought to myself, _I swear, he is the sweetest person I've ever met, I just wish that I could tell him that to his face._

 **Sorry for a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Are you guys happy that Fitz and Skye had a moment? I know I am.**

 ***I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **Thanks for reading and please RxR.**

 **-Coolty**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say thanks to all of you who are following and have favorited this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

 ** _No one's P.O.V_**

It was a pretty calm day on the B.U.S, at least it would be for the next couple of hours until they touched down in Tampa, Florida for an assignment.

The mission is simple, go to the café that is located next door to the building that houses the databases for a top secret project codenamed BULLSEYE and get information on the project.

Two agents will go in and pretend to be a couple so while one of them is busy doing the hacking the other will keep watch to make sure things don't go south. Considering that Skye has the most experience in the hacking department, she will be the one to hack into the system, and since Ward would be busy watching from the roof opposite the café to watch their backs, Fitz would be the boyfriend for today (but Skye really wasn't upset with the decision.).

* * *

 ** _Skye's P.O.V_**

 _Why am I so nervous, I've done this thousands of times?_ I thought to myself as me and Fitz walked to our bunks together to start getting ready for the mission.

I have to say, for a mission this one seems quite laid back unless putting on some comfortable clothes, eating, and hacking into a database to gain intel on a top secret project is considered 'extremely difficult'. Plus I get to spend time with the person who I've kinda had a crush on since I got here (so there's an added bonus.)

After I took my shower I went back to my bunk and had an idea. I thought that to make it more convincing that Fitz and I were a couple, we should match and since Fitz's bunk was right beside mine I figured I'd pop in to share my idea with him.

When I stepped in he had his back to me and he wasn't wearing his shirt yet. I've got to say, he's much more muscular than I thought he was.

"Hey Fitz, what shirt are you going to wear?" I asked stepping farther into the bunk.

"It's hanging on the back of the closet door." Fitz said not even turning around.

I walked over and took it down to see if I could think of anything I had that would match it.

"Wait, why do you need to know what shirt I'm wearing?" Fitz asked turning around to look at me.

When I turned to start telling him my idea I noticed that he wasn't looking at me but he was staring at a spot above my head, and he was looking a little red in the cheeks.

"Fitz, are you even listening to me?" I said sounding a bit harsh on accident.

"No, it's not that I'm not listening it's just that… well." Fitz said nervously.

"It's what?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

The only thing that Fitz said was "Look down." and when I did I started to blush as well.

The only thing covering me was a towel and the only thing keeping it was my hand that was holding the two ends of the towel that met at my chest. At least the towel would've been covering me if I hadn't moved my hand to take down Fitz's cardigan that he was going to wear.

After I realized that I was standing in Fitz's room, completely nude, I picked up my towel and ran out of there as fast as I could, went into my bunk and then locked the door behind me and I just sat on my bed mortified about what just happened.

 _Maybe he didn't see 'all' of me._ I tried to tell myself so that I would calm down but it wasn't working.

Although I kept telling myself this I knew that there was no way in hell that he didn't see 'all' of me.

Since I was in my bunk and I knew what Fitz was going to wear, I decide to get ready. I put on a short sleeved, dark blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red chucks.

After I was done getting dressed, I grabbed my bag that had my laptop in it and went out to the lounge area where I saw Fitz sitting.

He was wearing a blue cardigan with a white button up underneath it, some dark blue jeans and a pair of blue suede sneakers.

Once he saw me he stood up quickly and started to say something but stopped and started to act like he always does, which is a little nervous.

"So listen, about what happened in my bunk…" Fitz said starting to blush a bit, but before he could say anything else I cut him off and said, "Yeah I'm sorry about that. Can we just keep that between us?"

"Yeah, of course. "Fitz said looking less nervous than when we had started this conversation.

"Great, we should get going," I said starting to walk away but stopped and I turned back to Fitz and added, "Thanks by the way."

"No problem." was his answer and as I started walking away I heard him say something that almost made me stop in my tracks.

Under his breath he said, "… but there's no reason to apologize." At first I thought that was in my head, so I just kept on walking starting to question if I he had actually said that but there was no doubt in my mind that I hadn't heard him correctly and as I came to this realization I began to blush for the second time in less than an hour.

 _I have got to stop blushing._ Was what I thought to myself as Fitz and I walked to the Control Room to get more information on the mission when another thought came to me.

 _On the other hand, if he is the one that is making me blush… I don't think that I want to._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 3**

 **What did you guys and gals think about Skye's towel mishap.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and please review (constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.)**

 **-Coolty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner but I went to Tennessee for my archery competition.**

 **In case you were wondering we came in 6** **th** **place out of the 17 middle schools that were there.**

 **Anyways, on to why you came here in the first place.**

* * *

 ** _Skye's P.O.V_**

We walked into the café and were seated quite quickly considering they weren't really that busy. We sat in a booth at the back of the café, I sat with my back to the wall so no one could see my screen when I started working and Fitz sat across from me.

I pulled my laptop out of my bag and started the program that I had created for the mission and let it do its thing.

"How longs it going to take to get what we need?" Fitz asked from across table taking a sip of the tea he had ordered.

"A few hours in the meantime, what should we talk about?" I asked looking up at him from my computer.

"I don't know," Fitz said tapping his index finger to his lips while he was thinking, "how about we talk about towels." He said with small smile on his lips.

I instantly felt my face getting warm and tried to think of the comeback.

"Yeah well, you didn't have to look." I said realizing right after that it was really a 'comeback'.

"First of all I didn't look, if you recall I was staring at the wall above your head when you thought I wasn't paying any attention to you. Second of all, how did you not notice that you weren't holding your towel?" Fitz said staring at me with a smirk on his face.

There was no way I could answer that and not sound stupid but I also couldn't tell him the truth. I mean how would that sound, _I didn't notice I was standing in your bunk, nude, because I was too busy trying to talk and stare at your abs at the same time, I didn't even know that you had abs._ While I was thinking this I realized that my eyes had slowly drifted down to his stomach and I was now just staring.

After I snapped myself out of my trance I looked at him and tried to think of a good reason that I wouldn't realize that I was nude in front of him.

"Well you see, I was a little distracted by you seeming to not be listening to a word I was saying, speaking of which, why didn't you just say 'Hey Skye you may want to pick up your towel.'.

By the look on his face I knew that I was in control of this conversation now and decided to have some fun with him.

"W-well I didn't say anything b-because," Fitz said sounding nervous but before he could finish his thought, I cut him off.

"Oh. My. God. You did sneak a peek or two didn't you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"What, no. what makes you think I did?" said Fitz looking nervous.

"Fitz, stop, you're a bad liar. Just tell me the truth… you like what you saw didn't ya?" I said still smiling.

"I'm not sure how to reply to that." Fitz said pretending to look at the menu.

"It's a simply yes or no answer, either you liked what you saw or you didn't." I said still smiling and looking at him.

I heard him mumble something under his breath but I didn't catch it. I asked him to repeat his self but he did the cough and talk thing that people do when they're trying not to be heard.

"Fitz, look me in the eyes and give me a straight answer." I said getting him to look at me and after a few seconds, he answered.

"Yes Skye, I liked what I saw." Fitz said looking embarrassed.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place." I said leaning back and smirking while holding his eye contact.

"Well in all honesty, I thought you were going to slap me." Fitz said looking at me with what looked like regret in his eyes.

"You know what," I said trying to get him to feel a little less nervous, "Don't worry about it, I mean your only human and if it's any consolation, I wouldn't have slapped for that." _I mean_ _you could've spun me around and grabbed my ass for all I care, I still wouldn't have slapped you_ I thought to myself.

"Good to know and since we've gotten that off our chests," said Fitz

"Did you really just make a joke?" I said and after he realized what he said I started giggling.

"How much longer until you're done?" Fitz said looking at my laptop with a small smile on his face.

After I looked at my laptop I told him that we were done and after I closed the program we got our stuff together and as we started to leave Fitz put one of his arms around my shoulder and I looked up at him a little confused.

"We're supposed to be a couple remember," Fitz said whispering into my ear as we were walking away from the table, "Don't go getting any ideas now."

I couldn't help but laugh and I put my arm around him.

 _Oh Fitz,_ I thought to myself _if you only knew some of the ideas I've been having_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **As always please RxR (constructive criticism always welcome.)**

 **-Ty**

 **P.S I'm going to start signing off with my nickname now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back.**

 **Sorry that it has taking so long to upload but school has just has started so I'm going to have to make a new uploading schedule.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have rated, reviewed, and favorited.**

 **Hope you enjoy chapter five.**

* * *

 ** _Fitz's P.O.V_**

 _I'm so confused,_ I thought to myself as I was working on my computer in the lab, _all these years I thought I liked Jemma but I think someone else is starting to come into the picture._

While I was lost in thought, I hadn't noticed Simmons walk into the lab.

"Hey Fitz." Said Simmons as she set a box down at her lab station.

"Hello Simmons," I said coming out of my trance to look up at her from my desk, "what's in the box?"

"It's just some new equipment." Simmons said as she started taking things out of the box.

As she started taking things out of the box, Skye walked in, said hi to the both of us and sat down at the station that had been set up for her.

Ever since Skye came aboard the bus, it's like her, Simmons, and I have become really close friends. We all just seem to understand one another.

There's only one problem, I couldn't date either one them even if I wanted to. I feel like if I go out with one of my closest friends and then it doesn't work out it could ruin what we have, and I really don't want that to happen.

* * *

"So what are we working on today?" asked Skye as she sat down at her.

"Well," Simmons said looking up from the box of new equipment, "since putting this stuff up is the only thing that I have to do, how about we have a movie night."

"That sounds great, "said Skye, "what should we watch?"

"I don't know, how about you and Leo go upstairs and I'll be there in about… 15 minutes." Said Simmons checking her watch.

"Alright then, come on Fitz." Said Skye getting up from her desk and heading toward the exit.

I turned off my computer and headed up the stairs to the lounge area to help Skye find a film for the three of us to watch.

"God, I never realized how many movies we had up here."

"I know, well at least we have an abundance of movies to choose from."

"How about this?"

"That's perfect, Jemma loves that movie."

As I went to make the popcorn for our movie night, Skye put a copy of _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone_ into the DvD player _._

* * *

"Mmm, popcorn," said Jemma taking a seat between Skye and I, "so what movie are we watching?"

" _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone."_ Said Skye as she started the movie.

"Oh that's brilliant," said Jemma with a large smile spread across her face," you see when we were at the academy, I always said Leo was a Huffelpuff."

As soon as she said it, Skye and Jemma burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright," I said loud enough to be heard over all of the laughter, "we all know that I would be in Ravenclaw."

* * *

After the movie went off, I looked over and saw my girls sound asleep and decided to just take them to bed.

First, I picked up Jemma and took her to her bunk and put her blankets over her. Then I went back to the lounge to get Skye.

As I was putting her in her bunk, I heard her mumbling something.

"Skye?"

"Thanks for bringing me to bed, Fitz."

"No problem, goodnight."

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Skye."

As I was leaving, I thought I heard her say "Love you." No, no there's no way that she just said that, I'm just hearing things. Right?

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Once again, I'm sorry that it took me so long to put out another chapter. I will be trying to put these out more frequently.

As always RxR.

-Ty

P.S- I'm going to start working on a new story so be on the lookout for that.


End file.
